Meet Erin and Jacey
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Sure, my twin and I were Transfans, but we never expected to be in the world of Transformers. Join Erin and I as we befriend the Autobots and help defeat the remaining Decepticons from reviving their leader... Megatron... ((Slowly getting out of writers block, so don't kill me here...))


**Meet Erin and Jacey.**

**~~~~Erin's POV.~~**

Jacey and I were so thankful that today was the last day of the school year, meaning we had three and a half long months of summer break. No more homework, no more annoying classmates, thankfully no more preppy bitchy cheerleaders and dump jocks to put up with every single day of school.

"I don't know about you, but I am _so _damn thankful that school's over for the year." My twin, Jacey said to me while walking down the sidewalk to our destination.

"Amen to that Jace, amen to that." I said while nodding in agreement.

We were both identical, meaning same looks, same hair color, and same voice; but slightly different.

I was wearing an aqua colored tank top, a pair of light blue denim blue flared jeans that the hems touched the ground. I had on black flip flops that showed off my hot pink toe nails. Jacey had on a neon green tanktop with black stripes that were sideways. She had on a pair of short denim shorts with black leggings that went down below her knees, and had on a pair of blue high top converse shoes with neon blue shoe lases.

We both had reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. But what made some people know who was who, was our eyes. Mine was a light brown, while hers was a dark brown.

And to think that a lot of people couldn't tell Jace and I apart. One word. Wow.

Once we saw our house up ahead, I pulled out my pink and black house key from my grey and blue messenger bag. We turned to walk onto the path that lead to the front door to the two storied home and I unlocked the door, opening it up, and we both walked inside.

Pulling the key out of the knob, I placed it back into my bag and followed my sister up the steps to the top floor to our room.

Yes, we do share a room, but it's a big spacious room where we had a bunk bed that one was facing the side wall and the other was facing our shared closet.

I was on the bottom bunk while Jacey was on the top. We both had our on computer desk that had our laptops on them, our room was a lilac color and we had two tall windows on the front wall while the other was on the left wall. The windows had turquoise color curtains, the floor was a soft creamy white color, and the floor boards were also lilac. Next to my bed was a nightstand that had a grey digital clock and a CD/radio player.

As usual, Jacey sat at her computer desk to be on my laptop for a while to either look up YouTube videos or to read FanFiction of her favorite movies and cartoons. Her all-time favorite were Transformers. From the cartoons, to the live-action movies.

Let's just say that she and I were Transfans of the Trilogy. We were devastated that Jazz was killed in the first one and Ironhide was killed in the third one… And the other bots that were killed in the second one like Arcee and her sisters we were sad that they were killed like that, and the ones that weren't in the third movie that we both thought were cool and funny.

I sighed softly as placed my bag on my bed to get out my iPhone 5 and my pink and black earbuds along with my art pad and colored pencil box. Putting my bag on my bed and putting my earbuds in, turning on my iPhone to listen to my Playlist of my favorite songs; I touched one of them and music played into my ears.

Crawling onto my bed, I gently tossed my flip flops off of my feet and turned to lie down on my stomach and had my head in my arms.

My bed had blue bed sheets and comforter, while my twin had purple sheets and comforter. Same with our pillows.

"Wake me up in an hour or two, okay sis?"

"Sure thing Erin." I heard her through my earbuds as I drifted off to sleep.

**~~~~Jacey's POV.~~**

I sighed as I looked to see if there were any new chapters to the Transformers stories that I added to my favorites and nothing was new. Sighing, I exited out of the page and clicked the shutdown button and closed my laptop.

Getting up from my computer chair, I walked over to the bunk beds and climbed up the short metal ladder and crawled into bed. Pulling out my iPhone 5 and blue and black earbuds, I placed them in my ears and turned my phone on to listen to some music for a bit.

Laying down on my back and stared at the white ceiling, I tapped on a random some from my favorite music playlist and let the words flow through my ears.

I had to wonder though, what if Erin and I were in the world of the live-action Transformers movies, mainly after the third one to see what it would be like.

Sure, I've read it in fanfiction and all. But if it were to really happen to us… would we want to stay? Or would we want to leave and never come back? If we stayed, would we see that Autobots that lost their lives in the films and were kicking Decepticon tailpipe?

I sighed through my nose as I turned onto my left side facing the wall. I didn't have all these answers for these questions of mine… And probably never will either.

"Why bother if it'll never happen in this reality… Just…why bother…" I said softly to myself as I closed my eyes and then drifted off to sleep.

But little did I know, was that my twin and I were gonna get one hell of a wake up call in a different reality…

**((Author's Note: Annnddd, I'm leaving it there. I'm still trying to get out of my writers block, so don't expect a second chapter right away. Just give me some time. Oh, and btw, Erin and Jacey are gonna meet the Autobots and NEST solders in the second chapter… But that's all I'm telling you, so don't kill me here!)) **

**((Alex Maria Johnson, signing out for now!))**


End file.
